In Venice
by fitlittlebody
Summary: Nico di Angelo and best friend, Lavinia, is visiting Italy together. After some wrongs words said on both sides, what will happen? NicoxOC. Eh, mild rated, but beware anyways. o.o COMPLETED!


**A/N:** Eh, long wait, I know. ._. My computer deleted all my files, so yeah, I'm in a bad mood... But I still managed to create this little piece - which I had on my phone, plus some other fanfictions I'm still looking at and editing on.

Well, it might take some time before there's anything bigger out than this. xD So bear with me, please?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Lavinia, my OC. The rest belongs to Rick Riordian, the genius. *sigh* I wish Nico was mine...

* * *

><p><strong>In Venice<strong>

"What do you mean by that?" she nearly yelled. They had visited Italy together; Venice to be precise, where he claimed his mom was from. It had all started out fine, with a walk around town as friends when he started to act weird. She had ignored it at first, because he often had his emo moments, but when he went quiet for a long amount of time, she called him out on it. From there on, their time in Italy went downhill.

"You heard me - I don't think we should be friends at all." It nearly broke her to hear it the first time, so hearing it again made her tear up. She knew they couldn't be together the way she wanted, but she had settled for just best friends, and now he didn't even want her to be that. Her heart felt too heavy in her chest and the tears in her eyes started to fall.

"W-why?" she deserved to know the reason behind the thought at least. As they stood there in some park near the water, the wind picked up and played wildly with her golden-brown locks that had been perfectly styled not a few hours ago. "I really tried to be just your friend, Nico, but you don't want that - where did I go wrong with our friendship? I can /change/, if that's -"

"No, no, no. Don't change, Lavinia. I..." A shaky hand ran through his black hair. To be honest, he wanted more just like her, but judging by whom his father was, it wouldn't result in anything good - which he knew, she thought was utter bullshit. A lie would have to do, then. "I'm going away for quite some time, Lav." There, that would have to do. He could stay away from camp for a year or two or forever, however long it took to forget her. The problem was not the lie, but looking into her deep, hazel-green eyes now.

"Going away for what, Nic? There's no real threats looming, and I thought your dad had let you stay at camp for most of the year," she countered back. The tears were now freely falling. He was her best friend, her not-so-secret crush, and she could not bear to lose him, she knew what going away meant; she wasn't born yesterday. "Why are you so afraid of love? Tell me, 'cause I think I deserve to know why you're so hesitant to love me back."

They stood for some time, her with eyes locked to his face, while he uncomfortable avoided her, his eyes moved over everything else.

Over time, Nico's dark eyes moved up to meet Lavinia's filled with tears. "Don't cry, Lav..."

_Somewhere, a bit away but close enough, a goddess looked at the two with a sad smile. She tried her best to make her daughter happy, and while she weren't delighted with the idea of Dead's son, she knew what she needed to do. She blessed the boy in Venice, gave her daughter an unseen, warm smile and then disappeared into thin air._

He gently brushed her tears away and pecked her lips quickly, to test the waters. In respond her eyes widened and a hand raised to touch her lips. Why the sudden change of mind? She wanted to ask, but his lips came crushing down on hers, and she was far too occupied with returning the kiss to even think of asking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** baaah, it could be anyone in theory, and I actually wrote this for two OC's in my own (non-fanfiction) story, but I kind of changed their story a bit, so this scene wouldn't fit in there. Okay, whatever, here it is. My first Percy Jackson fanfiction that's published. I'm okay happy with this, but what do you think? Press the button below and make me very happy. ^-^'


End file.
